The project has involved two general areas: 1) the identification of and regulatory mechanisms involved in the biosynthetic and degradative pathways for Gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB), a naturally occurring compound in mammalian brain which is thought to function either as a neuromodulator or as a neurotransmitter, and 2) the study of certain pharmacological effects of GHB especially those effects which bear a close resemblance to those of opiates such as morphine.